A costa del amor
by Sasori Kido
Summary: Amor y sexo combinados con lágrimas y desilusión, porque Hashirama Senju ahora estaba comprometido con Mito Uzumaki, rompiendo a Madara en el proceso. One shot hecho para la dinámica de fanfics del grupo "Kunoichis" de facebook, #IchaIchaKunoichis. Créditos de la portada a su artista.


One shot hecho para la dinámica de fanfics del grupo "Kunoichis" de Facebook. #IchaIchaKunoichis. Créditos de la portada a su artista.

Pareja: HashiramaxMadara

Palabras clave: Protección y preparación.

Frase clave: ¡Oh sí!, ¡¿por qué serás tan bueno en esto!?

* * *

**A COSTA DEL AMOR**

"Matrimonio", "compromiso", "deber", las palabras que le había dicho Hashirama se repetían en la mente del Uchiha.

El líder de la aldea había llegado a su encuentro habitual, y Madara quiso confrontarlo, el cómo los gritos y lágrimas habían dado lugar a gemidos y caricias era algo que no recordaba, ni podría entender. El castaño presionó con fuerza su cuerpo contra el Uchiha, apresándolo con un beso que arremetió contra los temblores de sus labios. Y Madara lo besó de vuelta. Lo besó con furia, con gemidos tan fuertes en la boca del castaño que Hashirama los sintió como reclamos.

El Senju comprendía lo que estaba pasando con el pelinegro. Pero no podía hacer nada, el matrimonio con Mito Uzumaki estaba acordado, ahora estaba comprometido. Madara y Hashirama se habían esforzado por la alianza entre diversos clanes, y un matrimonio con unA Uzumaki era el siguiente paso en el fortalecimiento de la naciente Konoha.

Para Hashirama no había discusión, era capaz de casarse, dar su futuro y hasta su felicidad por la aldea.

—"Pero, ¿también puedo dar la de Madara?"

El pelinegro tomó con fuerza el cabello de Hashirama, haciéndole daño. El castaño no podía reclamarle nada, había sido un egoísta. Con rabia, Madara los despojó a ambos de la ropa, mientras Hashirama trataba de no perderse entre los dolorosos besos, las caricias fuertes y los ojos llorosos del Uchiha.

—¿Cómo te atreves a convertirme en tu amante, idiota? —preguntó con amargura mientras lo arrojaba bruscamente en la cama.

Hashirama hizo ademán de incorporarse, pero el pelinegro tomó sus hombros y lo empujó fuertemente contra el colchón.

—Idiota, idiota, idiota,… —repetía Madara entre murmullos contra el cuello contrario, en medio de besos que le sabían a derrota. Estimuló con fuerza el miembro de Hashirama, quién gimió mientras con una mano buscaba a tientas su ropa que había sido lanzada sin cuidado hacia una esquina de la cama.

Esta acción llamó la atención de Madara, quién no pudo menos que indignarse cuando apareció el objeto buscado; un preservativo.

Hashirama desvió la mirada, sonrojado y avergonzado.

—Yo, con lo de Mito… ahora tenemos que usar protección, Madara.

Aún más molesto que antes, con una mano tomó el condón y con la otra aplicó fuerza contra el mentón de Hashirama, empujando hacia atrás la cabeza del Senju.

Siempre había sido rudo con su "pareja", pero tratarlo así en la intimidad le dolía. Lo peor es que no podía odiarlo de verdad, él sabía que Hashirama lo prefería sobre cualquiera con quién pudiera casarse, pero las decisiones estaban tomadas y había que joderse. El Uchiha notaba que el otro estaba seriamente arrepentido, mostrándolo con su sumisión y falta de quejas hacia sus maltratos.

Quitó resignado la mano que apresaba la cara de Hashirama y se dispuso a colocarle el condón.

—No digas nada— le espetó Madara cuando el castaño quiso abrir la boca.

Hashirama entrecerró la mirada, conmovido. Había empezado todo con gritos de parte del ojinegro, y su furia aumentó cuando notó que lágrimas caían de sus orbes sin poder evitarlo. Ahora, podía ver al Uchiha con su orgullo herido, pero resignado a estar con él, carnalmente, una vez más.

En un impulso, Hashirama arremetió contra Madara, dejándolo debajo de él mientras lo besaba con ansías.

—Lo siento...lo siento…— le decía el castaño entre necesitados besos.

—Te dije que te callaras

Hashirama prosiguió a besar el cuello contrario, y con el vaivén de su cuerpo rozaba el miembro de Madara generándole una impaciencia llena de lujuria.

El castaño llevó una de sus manos a la entrada del pelinegro, estimulándolo. Madara gimió impúdicamente el nombre de Hashirama en su oído, ocasionándole más tensión en su entrepierna. Los minutos pasaban llenos de suspiros extasiados y palabras entrecortadas. Hashirama sacó sus dedos del interior del Uchiha, y el sonido obsceno que esto provocó le indicó que había sido suficiente preparación. El Senju intentó introducir su miembro lentamente en Madara, pero éste, con su paciencia al borde, apenas se sintió penetrado, abrazó fuertemente a Hashirama, obligándolo a entrar de una vez.

Hashirama emitió un gemido aún más fuerte que los anteriores, y no tuvo cuartel cuando Madara empezó a moverse frenéticamente. Altamente estimulado por la vista de su amante, se apoyó fuertemente en la cama, levantó las caderas del pelinegro buscando un mejor ángulo y dio fuertes embestidas.

— ¡Oh sí!, ¡¿por qué serás tan bueno en esto!?—gimió Madara frustrado. Hashirama le generaba muchas cosas, entre ellas, frustración. Por haberse enamorado de él cuando sólo quería ser el líder del clan Uchiha, por sentir que traicionaba a su sangre cada que se perdía en la sonrisa del castaño, porque Hashirama ahora pertenecería a otra persona y no podría hacer nada para evitarlo, porque la única manera que encontró de sentirlo suyo pese a las circunstancias los había llevado a este ilógico e íntimo momento, porque aunque habían luchado infinidad de veces en calidad de ninjas, la verdad detrás de todo es que lo ojos de Hashirama lo desarmaban de mil y un formas, mostrándole un sentimiento intenso que le costó muchos años poner un nombre. Era amor.

—¡Más fuerte, idiota! — gritó Madara. Hashirama se sentía explotar de la excitación acumulada, y es que lo tenía muy claro; sólo Madara podría crearle esa ansía que lleva al acto sexual a la máxima culminación.

El Uchiha se vino con un gemido especialmente fuerte, Hashirama al notarlo dio las estocadas aún más enérgicas ocasionando su propia eyaculación. Salió del contrario y se dejó caer sobre el colchón, abrazando a su pareja. No importaba que no pusieran ponerle nombre a lo suyo, para Hashirama, Madara siempre sería su pareja, su otra mitad.

—Te amo—dijo el castaño contra el cuello del Uchiha.

Madara no pudo contestar y prefirió evitar la mirada del castaño. Sintió las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos nuevamente, y esta vez, las dejó correr sin reclamos de por medio, sólo se abrazó fuertemente al contrario, buscando consuelo oyendo los latidos del corazón de Hashirama.

* * *

**Notas: **El límite de palabras para el fic es de 1000, fue difícil pero tiene 1000 exactas contando el título. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado ~~~~~.


End file.
